


Intimate moments

by InTheNameofRose



Category: D (Band), Jrock
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I suck at tags, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Original Character(s), Please be nice, Randomness, Smut, Wrote this at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheNameofRose/pseuds/InTheNameofRose
Summary: Tsunehito come home tired, hot and wanting a massage, his girlfriend and body had other things in mind





	Intimate moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm new here, please treat me nicely and hope you enjoy my writing. 
> 
> The costume I'm referencing in this is Tsune's "Revive" costume

Tsunehito came home later then usual deciding to help clean up the venue after their live. When he got home he found a note on the coffee table that read

_‘I’m in the spare room if you need me ~Baby doll~’_

He’d find out what she was up to after he showered, it was too hot to be bouncing around on a stage with spotlights shining down on you while also wearing black leather and a bunch of hair extensions, his hairstyles are probably the reason he usually came home with a headache and a sore neck, or maybe he just head banged way to much. He shouldn’t complain to much he did love doing it and wouldn’t change it for the world, after all it was how he met his girlfriend Ali, she was one of the bands ultimate lovers, they had met at one of the big stage events that some of the music venues held, she was helping with Makeup, after that Asagi asked her to be their makeup artist, and about a month and a half later they started their relationship. He dumped his bag and bass in their bedroom and dragged himself to the bathroom wanting nothing more then to feel hot water pelting down on his back, he was definitely nagging Ali to give him a message, he turned on the shower and striped while he was waiting for it to heat up, looking in the mirror he pulled the hair elastic from his hair, it stick out in all sorts of directions kinked from the braids Incorporated into his hair style, they were always incorporated into his hairstyles when the band was in the vampire story realm he also noticed he’d missed some of his makeup from earlier, shrugging he climbed into the shower, all would be well again when he finished showering. The feeling of steamy hot water on his sore muscle was enough to make the redhead groan, he stood under the spray for a good 15 minutes before deciding he should probably finish and check what Ali was up to, he washed his hair, scrubbed himself down with body wash and washed his face before turning off the shower and getting out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist wandering taking another and towel drying his hair as he wandered out of the bathroom and down the hall to the spare room of his apartment, he opened the door to see Ali sitting at the table, glasses on the table next to her concentrating really hard on something. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her shoulders wetting her t-shirt with his wet skin and making her jump

“whatcha doing” he asked

“a project for the bestie, she’s coming to visit in a couple months, I missed her birthday so I’m working on this as part of it” she answered hitting Tsunehito for scaring her, Tsunehito had almost forgotten that Ali’s best friend was visiting for a couple weeks in 2 months

“okay, what is it” he asked looking at the cloth image of a white wolf covered in dozens on different symbols, he could see she’d gotten a pretty good chunk of the thing done but it would still probably take weeks to complete the whole thing

“it’s like paint by numbers but with rhinestones. Each color rhinestone has a symbol and you just stick them on the pattern” she explained, stretching and rolling her shoulders reaching back to rub her neck “its also great for distracting you mind allowing you to focus on something else” she added picking her glasses up off the table and putting them back on

“how long have you been in here” Tsunehito asked

“since about 7:30” she answered, it was almost 8:30 now

“you’ve been at it for an hour and a half no wonder your rubbing her neck, come watch a movie with me” Tsunehito exclaimed, she got up stretching her arms up in the air raising her eyebrow as she noticed the redhead’s lack of clothes

“what its not like you haven’t seen me naked” he muttered

“true, but your temping me. I haven’t gotten my next round of birth control pills and I know you don’t have condoms” Ali answered

“ha that’s were your wrong, I bought some, because I knew you’d finished your pills last week and wouldn’t be getting more for a couple weeks” Tsunehito replied looping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest and catching her lips, Ali smirked into the kiss, hand moving down to snatch the towel from the redhead slim waist dropping it on the ground before wrapping her arms around his neck

“I guess you miss me as much as I miss you” Ali mumbled when Tsunehito pulled back, and right Ali was the redhead did indeed miss his ultimate lover girlfriend, he’d been promoting with the band and Ali had been back and forth between Japan and Korea doing various makeup gigs they’d rarely spent time together in the last month, this was actually the first time in weeks that they’d actually been in the same place at the same time

“hmm…I do miss you, very, very much” he answered kissing her again, he’d wanted to curl in bed and watch a movie, maybe get a massage from Ali but clearly his body had other plans as he was starting to feel blood go south waking his little friend, maybe he missed Ali a little more then he wanted to admit. He scooped her up still kissing her and carried her from the spare room to their bedroom he dropped her on the bed and crawled over top of her kissing along her jaw and and down her neck stopping to tease along the series of earrings that decorated her right ear before he began sucking on her neck, pulling a groan from her

“jeez your needy tonight” Ali stated pushing Tsunehito over and straddling his hips pulling off her shirt and kissing him herself rocking her clothed hips into the redheads trapped half erection, a groan rumbled from deep in the redheads throat he quickly took over the kiss running his tongue over Ali’s lip her mouth opened and his tongue tumbled inside tangling with hers as he fought with the clasps on her bra, once he got them the garment was slipped off her body and tossed somewhere in the room and his skilled fingers reached up to twist her nipples making her groan into his mouth. She pulled back and licked her lips rocking her hips into Tsunehito’s again

“I wasn’t needy till you were in my arms, all I wanted was a massage” he answered his voice had gotten rougher, which turned her on even more “only you could turn me on by simply talking” she muttered

“oh I’ll massage something alright, now to blow your or not to blow you on top of that is the question” she muttered, she giggled when she felt him twitch just at the thought of it “oh you’d like that wouldn’t you Prince” she added, this time Tsunehito licked his lips

“when did you become such a tease” he asked his husky voice once again sending tingles up and down Ali spine and a twinge through her belly to her pelvis, she shrugged and wiggled her way down his body till she was level with his member, wrapping her hand around it she brought her lips to it sucking on the tip pulling a low moan from the redhead, Ali took in as much of the redhead’s member as she could and pumped what she couldn’t other free hand playing with his balls. Soon his hands were tangled in her hair, the teasing continued for several minutes

“baby doll” he groaned starting to feel the heat pool in his stomach, he pulled her off his now completely hardened erection, he pushed her over again once again on top of her “I can’t orgasm multiple times like you” he mumbled hand drifting down popping the button on her skinnies and tugging down the zipper before shoving his hand into her pants rubbing her through her underwear

“Tsu~” Ali whined panting slightly, he smirked and moved to pull her skinny jeans off the underwear coming with them

“my turn tease” he mumbled sexily and licked a trail from her belly button down to where she stopped shaving then over it licking over the smooth clean skin of her outer lips before probing his tongue between them, the contrast of the somehow cool metal of his tongue piercings with the heat of his actual tongue was driving her insane as he continued to tease eventually finding her clit and focusing solely on that, Ali couldn’t control the coiling in her stomach

“Fuck Tsune, I’m coming” Ali groaned hands balling in the sheets of the bed the redhead continued what he was doing until Ali relaxed then licked up the juices coming out of her “ugh I swear those bloody piercings in your mouth are the reason I fall apart so fast” she muttered, he stuck his tongue out displaying the 2 metal balls that sat one under the other on top of his tongue, she leaned up reaching out to tugging one with 2 fingers. Tsunehito put his tongue back in his mouth and moved to hover over Ali again reaching past her into the bedside table and pulling out a box of condoms as he latched their lips together, he pulled back and opened the box

“ready for this baby doll” he asked

“probably not but, I’m too hot to care” she answered, Tsunehito rolled his eyes and pulled out one of the condoms opening it and rolling the latex over his member and insuring it was snug before lining himself up using his hand to guide him until he had the the tip in the tangled his fingers with hers slowly pushing the rest of the way in her face scrunched up in pain body tensed, he kissed her forehead squeezing their intertwined fingers waiting for her to adjust to him being inside her, when she relaxed some he started rolling his hips a little checking if she was uncomfortable, her groan told him he could begin. He shifted pulling most of the way back and thrusting in again, Ali moaned arms winding around Tsunehito’s neck as he continued trying to find the spot inside her that would leave her trembling, he knew he’d found it when he hit something kinda spongy that caused Ali to arch almost completely off the bed, he continued spurring that spot feeling Ali react every time, each time clenching over him tighter and tighter “Fuck, Fuck Tsu~” Ali almost screamed clenching down incredible hard over him eyes rolling back in her head and she came twitching, that spurred the coiling in Tsunehito’s belly his hips going harder and faster searching for the same high Ali was coming off of, he hit his climax a few minutes after Ali’s spilling thick streams of cream into the condom, he pulled out panting flopping down next to Ali and reaching between her legs allowing her one last orgasm, she came with another screams minutes later, he wrestled the condom off his limp member while he waited for Ali to recoup tying the latex in a knot and getting up to drop it in the garbage by the door feeling the familiar fatigue in his leg from over use, a 3 hour concert in platform boots plus sex man his leg muscles were going to hurt like shit in morning

“how did I get lucky enough to score such a gorgeous man” Ali said, he could feel her staring at him

“how did I get lucky enough to score such a perfect girl” Tsunehito answered smiling fondly as he looked at her pulling a pair of briefs out of his drawer and pulling them on before climbing back into bed grabbing the covers and pulling them over them

“did you turn the AC on Tsu” Ali questioned as Tsunehito settled down

“yes baby doll” he replied

“kai cause last night I swear I almost died” she answered

“I’m sure your exaggerating love” he said

“I’m not it was I’m surprised the sheets weren’t soaked with sweat” Ali responded Tsunehito laughed

“go to sleep baby doll” he said

“I love you” he added kissing her chastely, casually brushing hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear and taking her glasses off folding them and setting them on the side table

“I love you too prince” she answered. They drifted off tangled in each others arms until it got to hot and they ended up back to back with the sheets pushed to the end of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago after joking around with a workmate. I thought it turned out nicely so i wanted to share it.


End file.
